Joy Is Simple
by DarkSkyBlue
Summary: Jongin memutuskan untuk menyukai balita yang duduk disampingnya lagipula, Kyungsoo adalah balita yang membuatnya gembira./KaiSoo/Pedo!Kai Kid!Soo/DLDR


Joy Is Simple (When It Comes To You)

By : hokaidos

Translate By : Strowberry Cake

Rating : T

Pairing : KaiSoo

Genre : fluff

Disclaimer: Cerita ini bukan punya saya, ini hanya salah satu cerita yang saya Translate. Jika ada kesamaan dalam hal tokoh, cerita dan sebagainya dikarenakan faktor yang tidak di sengaja.

KaiSoo punya saya :P

Warning: BL, Age Switch, Kid!Soo, OOC, AU, abal, alay, typo, jauh dari EYD dsb.

.

.

.

_Summary : Jongin memutuskan untuk menyukai bayi yang duduk disampingnya lagipula, Kyungsoo adalah bayi yang membuatnya gembira./KaiSoo/Pedo!Kai Kid!Soo/DLDR_

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Strowberry Cake © 2014

Play : TVXQ – Hug

_Joy Is Simple (When It Comes To You) _

Happy Reading~

"Aw, hentikan"

Jongin terpaksa menjauhkan tangan Kyungsoo dari rambutnya, meringis sakit karena rambutnya ditarik oleh balita mungil itu ia pun memutuskan berdiri dari duduknya agar aman dari amukan sang balita.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu, Kyungsoo, kau mengerti? Itu benar-benar menyakitkan"

Jongin telah setuju mengasuh balita berumur 5 tahun itu, tapi dia tidak tau ia akan tersiksa secara fisik seperti ini ( dan apda akhirnya menyebabkan kesehatan mentalnya terganggu) sebagai salah satu syarat. Kyungsoo seperti bola kecil yang mempunyai tenaga ekstra, gemuk dan sangat pendek untuk anak seusianya.

"Tapi ini cangat meyenangkan" Kyungsoo merengek dengan suara ditinggikan. Jongin berdehem, bersyukur bahwa ia sudah melewati masa pubertas sehingga suranya menjadi manly seperti ini. Dia berpikir bagaimana Kyungsoo dimasa depan yang akan datang dan ia tertawa kecil membayangkan itu.

"Hanya karena menyenangkan bukan berarti itu benar. Tidak boleh menyakiti seseorang, kau mengerti?" Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan mata bulatnya yang nampak tak berdosa dan sepertinya Jongin harus berjongkok dengan risiko rambutnya akan kembali ditarik. Desah nafas anak kecil itu mengenai wajahnya dan Jongin tidak bisa menolak saat bocah itu mengacak rambutnya. Kyungsoo sangat sulit diurus, tapi dia benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Aku kila begitu"

"Itu baik atau tidak" Jari-jari Jongin pindah kebelakan kepala Kyungsoo, perlahan-lahan memijat lembut kepala bocah itu. Bocah kecil itu berpikir dengan keras, itu terlihat dari alisnya yang saling bertautan sebelum ia mengangguk mantap.

"Aku mengelti"

"Kau pintar" Jongin tersenyum lebar. Jarinya pindah dari kepala Kyungsoo, sebagai gantinya jari-jarinya mengelus punggung Kyungsoo lembut. "Orangtua mu akan pulang, mungkin kau mau tidur atau menunggu mereka pulang?"

"Kyungcoo mau jalan-jalan cama hyung"

Jongin melirik kejendela, salju sedang turun sekarang, "Tidak" setelah mengatakan itu ia berbalik menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah memasang wajah seperti anak anjing yang sedih. Dia menghela nafas "Aishh baiklah, ambil mantelmu dan kita akan pergi hanya sebentar. Tapi kau harus berjanji terus berpegangan padaku, tidak melarikan diri!"

Kyungsoo segera pergi dari sana dengan cara meloncat-loncat kecil, berlari menaiki tangga secepat mungkin dengan kaki pendeknya, kakinya begitu gemus sehingga susah untuk naik keatas tangga. Jongin tertawa saat Kyungsoo berusaha merangkak naik dengan kekuatan penuh yang pada akhirnya ia menyerah sebentar dan selanjutnya kembali melanjutkan aksinya dengan cara berlari. Dia mengambil mantel Kyungsoo dibelakang pintu dan mengirimi sms kepada orangtua Kyungsoo untuk meminta izin keluar berjalan-jalan sebentar sebelum jam tidur Kyungsoo tiba, dan langsung mendapatkan jawaban sms saat itu juga. Kyungsoo berdiri didepan Jongin setelah itu berputar dihadapan Jongin, ia bertanya-tanya kenapa anak kecil ini selalu membuang-buang waktu.

"Jongin hyung" Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya untuk pertama kali. Dia nampak malu tapi masih nampak menggemaskan dengan mantel biru yang ia pakai. Mantel tersembut ia tidak kancing, namun nampak lucu saat Kyungsoo yang memakainya. Tangannya nampak tersembunyi di saku jaket mantelnya. "Bicakah kau menulunkanku? Aku tidak bica melangkak tulun, aku lelah"

Jongin berjongkok menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merentangkan tangannya saat Jongin sudah bergerak mengambil dirinya, melompat kepelukan pria berkulit tan itu hingga ia hampir saja jatuh dari tangga tersebut. Balita itu memiliki tubuh gemuk namun ringan, Jongin lebih suka berpikir bahwa ia memiliki tubuh tegap.

Kyungsoo berpegangan dengan erat, seolah-olah ia takut jatuh. Jongin memeluk erat tubuh Kyungsoo, salah satu tangannya dipinggangnya sementara tangan satunya berada dipantat balita gemuk tersebut agar berat badannya seimbang. Dia menenggelamkan kepalanya dirambut Kyungsoo, menghirup shampoo balita montok itu. Kyungsoo mendongkakan kepalanya sehingga hidung keduanya bertemu, kontan saja wajah Jongin berubah kaget.

Kyungsoo kemudian membuka mulutnya dan menggigit hidung Jongin.

"KYUNGSOO!"

Dia ingin cepat turun dari tangga dan memarahi balita montok itu, tapi Kyungsoo malah tertawa begitu bahagia melihat ekpresi Jongin.

"Hyung, hidungmu lembut cepelti plouppy!"

Jongin mengusap hidungnya, sehingga Kyungsoo makin tertawa keras melihat kelakuan Jongin yang menurutnya lucu itu.

"Siapa plouppy?"

"Plouppy? Kelinci Kyungcoo" Kata Kyungsoo bangga. Mereka sudah sampai dibawah namun Jongin enggan menurunkan balita montok itu. "Dia kelinci belwalna abu-abu milkku hyung yang tidul tiap malam belcama ku. Kyungcoo cangan cenang dengan kelinci itu"

"Kau menggigitnya?"

"Iya, aku menggigitnya. Tapi dia menyukai itu"

Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Kyungsoo sambil tertawa. Dia begitu lucu. "Plouppy bilang dia suka saat kau menggigitnya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan semangat seolah-olah pertanyaan Jongin adalah jawaban yang paling benar dan Jongin berpikir ia sangat bodoh mempercayai omongan balita itu, tentu saja, boneka kelinci sama sekali tidak bisa berbicara. "Aku celing mengadakan pecta ulang tahun untuknya, ia juga mempunyai banyak teman."

"Plouppy tiap minggu ulang tahun?"

"Biacanya pada hali labu dan jumaat aku pulang lebih awal caat pulang cekolah" Kyungsoo menjelaskan dengan sabar. Jari kelingkinya menyusuri alis Jongin yang berkerut. "Kau milip cepelti ayah caat bekelja"

Pria lebih tua dari Kyungsoo itu berhenti mengerutkan alisnya dan menaruh Kyungsoo diatas sofa. Kyungsoo berdiri disana dengan baik, sehingga Jongin bisa mengancingkan jaket Kyungsoo dengan benar.

"Dimana sarung tanganmu Kyungsoo"

"Aku tidak tau"

Jongin mendesah seraya merongoh saku jaketnya, ia tersenyum ketika mendapatkan bahan lembut dari sarung tangan dan menariknya keluar. Sarung tangan itu sangat kecil, dan dia pikir itu sangat cocok untuk Kyungsoo. Setelah Kyungsoo siap Jongin menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Hanya mata dan hidung Kyungsoo yang terlihat, bagian wajahnya tersembunyi dibalik kerah mantel. Rambutnya terlihat acak-acakan, lengan terlihat menutupi tangannya dengan celana jins cukup membuatnya cukup tetap hangat.

"Baiklah" Jongin memutuskan. "Kami siap!"

Kyungsoo kembali membentangkan tangannya, dan Jongin menggendongnya dengan kedua tangannya. Balita montok itu beraroma harus dan Jongin menggantungkan syalnya dilehernya dengan cara sembarangan dengan satu tangan. Ia menendang pintu dengan kakinya sehingga pintu tersebut terbuka. Kyungsoo bersenandung pelan, sembari menatap hamparan salju dengan kedua mata bulatnya.

Jongin tidak berencana untuk pergi jauh, mungkin hanya pergi ke trotoar dan kembali lagi kerumah dan lagi hari ini sangan dingin Kyungsoo juga sudah melewatkan waktu tidurnya. Lapisan salju menutupi trotoar.

"Apakah kau ingin berjalan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan semangat dan Jongin dengan lembut menurunkan tubuhnya, meraih tangannya.

"Woah ah ah!"

Suara ceria Kyungsoo membuat Jongin tersenyum senang, ia memegang tangannya erat. Balita kecil itu kesulitan berjalan karena jalanan yang ditutupi salju sangat licin tapi tetap saja ia terlihat bersenang-senang. Ia berhenti, dan tangan kecilnya bergerak melepaskan genggaman Jongin dan membungkuk mengambil salju dengan sarung tangannya walaupun terlihat susah namun tetap saja balita mungil itu tetap berusaha mendapatkan salju itu. Dia berhasil membuat bola saljunya, sementara Jongin menatapnya dengan senyum gelinya sampai Kyungsoo mendongkak dengan senyum nakal dan melemparkan bola salju kearahnya. Ia melemparkannya kearah lutut Jongin karena tinggi Kyungsoo yang pendek, dan laki-laki berusia lebih tua itu sama sekali tidak merasakan apa-apa, tapi ia harus berusaha terlihat terpental dan kesakitan membuat Kyungsoo tampak gembira saat melihat ekpresi kesakitan Jongin.

"Kau melemparkan ku disana!"

Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya yang membuat Jongin harus menerima uluran tangan kecil itu, ia merasa lebih hangat saat balita kecil itu memeluknya. Kyungsoo menatapnya lurus namun Jongin malah menatap trotoar, sepertinya Jongin ingin memastikan bahwa tidak ada apapun yang berbahaya ditrotoar.

"Jongin hyung, kau benal-benal cantik! Bahkan lebih cantik dali ibu gulu minji"

Jongin kembali tersenyum. "Apa aku?"

Kyungsoo menangkupkan kedua tangannya dipipi Jongin, walaupun keduanya basah dan kedinginan namun Jongin sama sekali tidak keberatan saat Kyungsoo melakukan hal seperti ini. "Bicakah aku menggigit hidungmu lagi?"

"Tentu saja tidak,"Jongin nampak terkejut. Dia menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. "Kau tidak bisa menggigit hidungku"

Kyungsoo terlihat cemberut selama tiga detik sebelum ia kembali menyeringai lagi untuk alasan entah hanya tuhan yang tau. Karena wajah Kyungsoo sangat-sangat dekat, Jongin bisa melihat bagaimana senyum lucu balita itu. Pipinya penuh dengan lemak dan tampak benar-benar berat, tapi Jongin tau Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak berat. Hidungnya meringkuk dengan manisnya ketika ia tersenyum, mata besar yang terlihat cantik dengan gigi balita yang ditunjukan.

"Hyung, plouppy benal-benal menyukaimu"

"Plouppy menyukaiku?"

"He-eh, plouppy cuka yang Kyungcoo cuka"

"Kau menyukai hyung?"

"Kyungcoo benal-benal menyukai hyung" Kyungsoo berucap semangat, mendekatkan hidung keduanya dan mengiggit hidung balita kecil itu dengan gemas, "Bicakah kita pulang cekalang?"

Kyungsoo mencium wajahnya, itu pertama kalinya Kyungsoo mencium wajah Jongin yang membuat Jongin harus berhenti berteriak histeris karena itu. Dia memeluk kembali anak kecil itu, dan kembali kerumah Kyungsoo.

Rumah Kyungsoo tidak terlalu jauh.

Dia bersikeras memberitahu ulang tahu Flouffy pada Jongin saat perjalanan kembali, pipinya memerah karena dingin dan Jongin hanya memberikan komentar secukupnya, ia tertawa saat Kyungsoo bersenandung lucu. Suhunya sudah tidak sedingin tadi saat ia memasuki ruang tamu rumah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo membuka resleting jaketnya sendiri kali ini. Dia melemparkannya kelantai, membuang sarung tangannya kesembarang tempat dengan terburu-buru selanjutnya merangkak naik. Jongin mengambil jaketnya, dan menggantungkannya dibelakang pintu. Dia berpikir mungkin ibu Kyungsoo akan mencuci mantel Kyungsoo.

Rambutnya sendiri sekarang basah dan ia sangat lelah saat ini, bahu terasa kaku. Ini pertama kalinya Jongin menjadi baby sitter dan sepertinya ia melakukan pekerjaan terlalu jauh untuk saat ini. Orangtua Kyungsoo akan tiba sejam atau mungkin dua jam lagi, dan ia harus menidurkan Kyungsoo sebelum kedua orangtuanya datang. Ini akan menjadi kebohongan saat Jongin berpura-pura tidak lelah mengurus Kyungsoo, tapi sebenarnya Jongin sama sekali tidak keberatan melakukan itu. Kyungsoo adalah anak nakal, tapi setiap ia mengatakan hal-hal lucu Jongin tidak akan berhenti tersenyum melihat tingak lucu balita itu dan Jongin sama sekali tidak bisa menginggat sudah beberapa kali ia tersenyum manis.

Kyungsoo sudah berada dikamar mandi, ia menggosok giginya sembarang. Dia terlalu pendek untuk mencapai wastafel, sehingga orang tua Kyungsoo menaruh tangga kecil didepan wastafel tersebut. Kyungsoo berjongkok dengan mata setengah terpejam. Jongin terus saja memandangisnya saat Kyungsoo sudah selesai menggosok giginya, sedikit merengek saat ingin mandi namun Jongin melarangnya. Pria lebih tua itu mengangkat tubuhnya sesekali menciumi lehernya yang beraroma baby—ia berpiki Kyungsoo masih harum jadi ia melarangnya mandi. Selain itu, Kyungsoo sudah setengah tertidur dipelukannya.

Dia membawanya kekakamar pororonya, agak cemburu karena kamarnya sediri bercat putih sejak kecil. Dia meletakan Kyungsoo diatas tempat tidur dengan lembut membiarkan kepala balita itu bergerak kesamping. Dia bergerak kesamping meraih sesuatu dan Jongin bertanya-tanya apa itu ternyata yang ia inginkan adalah Flouffy, ia memeluk Flouffy dengan senyuman kecil dibibirnya. Jongin merasa lega karena tidak perlu menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur karena ia memang tidak bisa bernyanyi, dan ia juga membenci saat membacakan cerita pengantar tidur. Kyungsoo terlihat damai saat tertidur sehingga Jongin menarik selimut Kyungsoo hingga sampai didadanya, dan wajahnya berada diatas Kyungsoo. Sedikit bertanya-tanya apakah ia harus memberikan ciuman selamat malam.

Pada akhirnya, ia memutuskan 'fuck it', dan membungkukan badannya untuk menekan bibirnya lembut dikening Kyungsoo.

"Jongin hyung" Mata Kyungsoo setengah terpejam tapi ia meraih kemeja Jongin. "Maukah kau kembali menjagaku?"

Jongin ingin mengatakan iya, tapi ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri. Itu tergantung pada orangtua Kyungsoo sehingga ia menepuk pelan pipi Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak begitu yakin, tapi aku akan mencoba, benar?"

Mata Kyungsoo sedikit terbuka sehingga ia bergerak menggengam tangan Jongin yang terbuka. "Kyungcoo benal-benar menyukai hyung"

"Benarkah?"

"Uhmmm" jawab Kyungsoo, dan kemudian kembali tertidur, jari-jari kecilnya masih tertaut ditangan Jongin. Jongin yang duduk dipinggir tempat tidur, sedikit hati-hati melepaskan tautan jari Kyungsoo untuk tidak membangunkan malaikat kecilnya itu.

Sebelumnya Jongin tidak ingin melakukan pekerjaan baby sister dan akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk berjalan-jalan bersama temannya, tapi sekarang ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

END

Saat liburan aku lebih senang mengetik ff.

Actually I'm sick but lying in bed just made me even more sick xD

This is not my story but i to get permission from the author.

_I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! _


End file.
